This invention relates to novel naphthyl acetamides useful for inhibiting sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids for conditions such as septic shock.
The structure and physical properties of human non-pancreatic secretory phospholipase A.sub.2 (hereinafter called, "sPLA.sub.2 ") has been thoroughly described in two articles, namely, "Cloning and Recombinant Expression of Phospholipase A.sub.2 Present in Rheumatoid Arthritic Synovial Fluid" by Seilhamer, Jeffrey J.; Pruzanski, Waldemar; Vadas Peter; Plant, Shelley; Miller, Judy A.; Kloss, Jean; and Johnson, Lorin K.; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of Apr. 5, 1989; pp. 5335-5338, and "Structure and Properties of a Human Non-pancreatic Phospholipase A.sub.2 " by Kramer, Ruth M.; Hession, Catherine; Johansen, Berit; Hayes, Gretchen; McGray, Paula; Chow, E. Pingchang; Tizard, Richard; and Pepinsky, R. Blake; The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 264, No. 10, Issue of Apr. 5, 1989; pp. 5768-5775, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is believed that sPLA.sub.2 is a rate limiting enzyme in the arachidonic acid cascade which hydrolyzes membrane phospholipids. Thus, it is important to develop compounds which inhibit sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids (e.g., arachidonic acid). Such compounds would be of value in general treatment of conditions induced and/or maintained by overproduction of sPLA.sub.2, such as septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and etc.
The Communication to the Editor by Hayden G. Beaton, et al., Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 1994, Vols. 37, No. 5 describes various novel (naphthylthio) methyl analogs of nonphospholipid sPLA.sub.2 inhibitors.
It is desireable to develop new compounds and treatments for sPLA.sub.2 induced disesase.
This invention is a novel use of compounds known as naphthyl acetamide compounds of the formula I. ##STR1## where R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and x are as hereinafter defined. These naphthyl acetamide compounds are effective in inhibiting human sPLA.sub.2 mediated release of fatty acids.
This invention is also a novel class of naphthyl acetamide compounds having potent and selective effectiveness as inhibitors of human sPLA.sub.2.
This invention is also a pharmaceutical composition containing a naphthyl acetamide compound.
This invention is also a method of preventing and treating septic shock, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pancreatitis, trauma, bronchial asthma, allergic rhinitis, rheumatoid arthritis, and related diseases by contact with a therapeutically effective amount of the naphthyl acetamide compounds of the invention.
Definitions:
The naphthyl acetamides of the invention employ certain defining terms as follows:
The term, "alkyl" by itself or as part of another substituent means, unless otherwise defined, a straight or branched chain monovalent hydrocarbon radical such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tertiary butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, n-pentyl, and n-hexyl.
The term, "alkenyl" employed alone or in combination with other terms means a straight chain or branched monovalent hydrocarbon group having the stated number range of carbon atoms, and typified by groups such as vinyl, propenyl, crotonyl, isopentenyl, and various butenyl isomers.
The term, "alkynyl" employed alone or in combination with other terms means a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon having the stated number range of carbon atoms, and having a triple bond. The term includes groups such as acetylene, propyne, various butynl isomers and the like.
The term, "halo" means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo.
The term, "non-interfering substituent", refers to radicals suitable for substitution at positions 2 or 3 of the phenyl ring. Illustrative non-interfering radicals are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.7 -C.sub.12 aralkyl, C.sub.7 -C.sub.12 alkaryl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkenyl, phenyl, toluyl, xylenyl, biphenyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkenyloxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyalkyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkylcarbonylamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyamino, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkoxyaminocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.12 alkyithiocarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 hydroxyalkyl, --C(O)O(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl), --(CH.sub.2).sub.n --O--(C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl), benzyloxy, phenoxy, phenylthio, --(CONHSO.sub.2 R), --CHO, amino, amidino, bromo, carbamyl, carboxyl, ethoxycarbonyl, --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -CO.sub.2 H, chloro, cyano, cyanoguanidinyl, fluoro, guanidino, hydrazide, hydrazino, hydrazido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, iodo, nitro, phosphono, --SO.sub.3 H, thioacetal, thiocarbonyl, and C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 carbonyl; where n is from 1 to 8.
Compounds of the invention which are illustrative include the following: ##STR2## where: R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are each independently hydrogen or a non-interfering substituent with the proviso that at least one of R.sup.1 or R.sup.2 must be hydrogen;
R.sup.3 is hydrogen, --O(CH.sub.2).sub.n Y, ##STR3## where n is a number from 2 to 4 and Y is --CO.sub.2 H, --PO.sub.3 H.sub.2 or --SO.sub.3 H; and
X is --O-- or --CH.sub.2 --.
A preferred subclass of compounds of formula I are those where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are each independently hydrogen or phenyl.
Another preferred subclass of compounds of formula I are those where R.sup.3 is --O(CH.sub.2).sub.n Y, where n is 3 or 4 and Y is --CO.sub.2 H, --PO.sub.3 H.sub.2 or --SO.sub.3 H.
Particularly preferred compounds of the invention are those where R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen and R.sup.3 is hydrogen or --O(CH.sub.2).sub.3 CO.sub.2 H.
Specific preferred compounds and all pharmaceutically acceptable salts, solvates and prodrug derivatives thereof which are illustrative of the compounds of the invention include the following: ##STR4## and mixtures of the above compounds in any combination.
The salts of the above naphthyl acetamides are an additional aspect of the invention. In those instances where the compounds of the invention possess acidic or basic functional groups various salts may be formed which are more water soluble and physiologically suitable than the parent compound. Representative pharmaceutically acceptable salts, include but are not limited to, the alkali and alkaline earth salts such as lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, aluminum and the like. Salts are conveniently prepared from the free acid by treating the acid in solution with a base or by exposing the acid to an ion exchange resin.
Included within the definition of pharmaceutically acceptable salts are the relatively non-toxic, inorganic and organic base addition salts of compounds of the present invention, for example, ammonium, quaternary ammonium, and amine cations, derived from nitrogenous bases of sufficient basicity to form salts with the compounds of this invention (see, for example, S. M. Berge, et al., "Pharmaceutical Salts," J. Phar. Sci., 66: 1-19 (1977)). Moreover, the basic group(s) of the compound of the invention may be reacted with suitable organic or inorganic acids to form salts such as acetate, benzenesulfonate, benzoate, bicarbonate, bisulfate, bitartrate, borate, bromide, camsylate, carbonate, chloride, clavulanate, citrate, chloride, edetate, edisylate, estolate, esylate, fluoride, fumarate, gluceptate, gluconate, glutamate, glycolylarsanilate, hexylresorcinate, bromide, chloride, hydroxynaphthoate, iodide, isothionate, lactate, lactobionate, laurate, malate, malseate, mandelate, mesylate, methylbromide, methylnitrate, methylsulfate, mucate, napsylate, nitrate, oleate, oxalate, palmitate, pantothenate, phosphate, polygalacturonate, salicylate, stearate, subacetate, succinate, tannate, tartrate, tosylate, trifluoroacetate, trifluoromethane sulfonate, and valerate.